


What's on Offer

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean knows best how to help Cas feel better.Fictober prompt: “Take what you need.”Promptober prompt: Medic/Firefighter





	What's on Offer

Cas loves his job. He's never wanted to do anything with his life but help people, and the day he started his EMT training he'd known the career was a perfect fit. He loves the variety, the challenge, the fast pace, the satisfaction of touching and saving lives.

But there are days when he wishes he'd become a librarian instead. Or a kindergarten teacher. Or worked in a coffee shop, or was a businessman, or served the Lord, or _anything_ else. Because there are days when he watches someone's precious life slip through his fingers – days where he tries everything he can think of and nothing is good enough. Days where he fights, with everything he has, and he loses.

Those days used to destroy him. Before Dean came into his life, those days would send him into a black spiral of depression that would knock him off-kilter for weeks. He would struggle to find his way out of the darkness, ping-ponging between self-care techniques like yoga or running and the more harmful escape he'd find at the bottom of a bottle of tequila.

It was during his last-ever visit to his neighborhood dive bar that he first met Dean – sexy, vivacious, flirtatious Dean, who threw that panty-dropping smile Cas's way and stole his heart. He'd never been one to indulge in casual sex, but he went home with Dean that night. Their one night stand turned into a dirty weekend that ended with Dean's number in his phone. After that there was flirty texting, and meeting up for coffee, and dinner dates, and fantastic sex, and _love_.

They've been married for six years now. It hasn't all been perfect. They fight like any couple, drive each other crazy with meaningless squabbles and petty snits. Sometimes one of them gets distant and the other one gets insecure and it takes a little while to get them both back on the same page. But through it all there's always been so much joy. Cas knows that Dean loves him with all his heart, and that Dean knows Cas loves him right back just as hard. And on days like today, days when he's hurting, doubting himself, howling inside with rage at the unfairness of a young life cut short, Cas knows that Dean will be there to hold him and raise him up from the darkness.

When he walks through the door that night, Dean can tell right away that he's hurting. Cas doesn't have to say a word, which is fortunate, because grief makes his tongue heavy. He wants to lay down on the floor and sleep for a month. He wants to put his fist through a wall. He wants to sob and scream until his throat bleeds. He wants Dean to make it better. He meets his husband's gaze with beseeching eyes.

Dean is up from the couch in an instant, and then there are strong hands on Cas's shoulders, pulling his coat from him and hanging it on the hook. His flannel overshirt is next, and then Dean's arms are around him, pulling their chests together and squeezing him in a tight full-body hug. 

“Bad day, huh?” Dean's voice pours like honey into Cas's ears – warm and sweet. “You want to talk about it?” Cas has his face buried in his husband's neck, breathing deep, so when he shakes his head slightly, Dean gets the message loud and clear. “Okay. No talking. That works for me. Did you eat after your shift?” A tiny nod. “Good. Let's get in the shower.”

He tugs on Cas's hand, pulling him down the hall to the bathroom. He starts the shower running, nice and hot if the billows of steam that begin to fill the room are any indication. He strips efficiently, then does the same to his husband. They step under the warm water together, and Cas feels his muscles start to unclench. His arms come up and he pulls Dean against him.

Dean lets himself be held for a few beats, then pats Cas on the shoulder. “Turn around,” he coaxes. “Let me soap up your hair.”

As Dean washes his hair, and then his body, he feels his mood begin to lift. The physical pleasures of water and warmth and touch soothe and refresh him. He still doesn't feel able to talk, the effort of forming words too exhausting to contemplate, but he finds the energy to return Dean's touches, washing his hair and his back with firm strokes. He lets his hands drop to his husband's beautiful ass, a distant arousal bringing more warmth to his skin.

Before he can get too handsy, however, Dean shuts him down. When he pouts, Dean smirks and says, “Not yet. I’ve got a plan.” Cas smiles then, because Dean always has the best plans.

They step out of the shower and dry each other off, and Dean takes his hand again. He leads him into the bedroom, pulling away the towels they'd wrapped around themselves and tossing them carelessly to the floor. Cas glares, and Dean rolls his eyes. “I'll hang 'em up later, I promise. Don't worry about it.”

He drops Cas's hand and turns to the bed. He bustles about for a moment, folding the blankets down towards the foot and moving the pillows away from the headboard a few inches, then lays down with his head on a pillow and his body stretched out along the mattress, naked and enticing. He beckons to Cas, and guides him to kneel high on the bed, his knees on either side of Dean’s face and his bare ass resting on Dean’s chest.

Dean looks up at his husband and licks his lips. “Take your pleasure, baby. Take what you need,” he purrs as he tugs Cas up by the hips.

Cas shivers with excitement, his shower-damp skin prickling with goosebumps. He rocks himself down lightly, letting the soft skin between his legs brush ever-so-gently against Dean’s full mouth. Dean smirks and blows a puff of air against Cas’s hole, sending a ticklish thrill through his body. He lets his tongue loll out and flicks the tip of it against Cas’s rim.

The feeling of Dean between his legs like this never fails to make Cas unravel. Dean switches from teasing flicks to full velvety strokes across his hole, and Cas luxuriates in the sensation.

Dean pushes a little on his hips and Cas raises himself up to let Dean adjust his head on the pillow. “You taste so good, Cas,” he rumbles. “Love doing this for you. Put me where you want me, honey. Rub one out on my face.” He reaches for Cas's hand and brings it up, tangling his husband's fingers into his hair, then he puts both his hands back on Cas's waist and pulls his ass back down to his mouth.

Cas moans and throws his head back, rocking himself down lower and riding his husband's tongue. He uses his grip on Dean's head to control the sensations, his thighs working around Dean's ears as he surfs the waves of pleasure.

It's rapture, ecstasy, bliss. His husband's wicked tongue dances across his skin, finding every sensitive spot and lavishing it with attention. Cas feels Dean's shoulders start to shift rhythmically and realizes he's got a hand between his own legs, working himself to completion.

Cas's legs start to shake as he nears his peak and it takes all his will to keep his full weight from falling onto Dean's face. With the hand that's not on his own cock, Dean rubs his thumb firmly along Cas’s perineum, tipping him over into a powerful orgasm that seems to go on for _days_. As he screams out his husband's name, he hears an answering call of “ _Cas_ ” as Dean joins him in exaltation.

Worried about collapsing onto Dean and hurting him, he rolls off to the side of the bed before the last aftershocks have dissipated. He grabs tissues from the bedside table and cleans the lines of cum from his stomach and chest, turning to clean Dean's stomach as well before tossing the wadded trash vaguely towards the can in the corner. He pulls the blankets up over them and snuggles their bodies together, burying his nose once again in his husband's neck and sighing at the warm, wonderful smell of _home_ that meets him there.

“You feel a little bit better?” Dean whispers, running his fingers through Cas's messy hair.

“Yes, beloved,” he murmurs back. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Cas. You know that. And besides, that was _definitely_ not a hardship.” He chuckles, and Cas feels the vibrations of Dean's chest in his own. “Do you want to talk now?”

Cas shakes his head. “Maybe in the morning. Let's sleep.”

“Okay. Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.”

“Love you,” Cas breathes, already feeling himself falling into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/178762259256/october-5-whats-on-offer-verabadler).


End file.
